BACOT NO JUTSU
by L.A Lights
Summary: Keampuhan Bacot No Jutsu Naruto, dalam menghadapi kebencian-kebencian Shinobi sesat./MOMOCHI ZABUZA./PEIN NAGATO./


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning, Abal-Abalan, OOC, Freak**

**.**

**L.A Lights**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOMOCHI ZABUZA**

Sebuah tubuh terkapar dengan dada berlubang setelah terkena sebuah jutsu Raikiri dari copy-paste-Ninja Hatake Kakapret. Ralat, Kakashi maksudnya.

Seorang pria sok jago berkacamata bulat meludah dan menendang kepala Haku-mayat tadi dengan ganas. "cih dasar tak pecus" sekali lagi ia meludah. Tapi bukan ludah kali ini, melainkan riak.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak trima. "Bangsattt!" triaknya gahar, ia mulai mencoba berlari tapi di tahan oleh Masker Kakampret.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dan menatap Zabuza yang hanya diam dengan tubuh penuh sayatan oleh arit, blati, cangkul, dan caluk, dari Kakashi.

"Apa kau tak peduli dengannya!" Air mata mulai mengalir deras bak sungai amazon dari kelopak mata Naruto. Sedang Zabuza masih tak bergeming.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu-tebbayoooo!" Naruto kembali bersuara sembari menyedot ingusnya. Ia menunjuk mayat Haku yang sedang di colok-colok dengan gepuk oleh pria kaya raya yang merupakan penyewa jasa Zabuza sebagai Ninja pembunuh bayaran itu.

Zabuza masih diam. Tak jelas apa raut wajahnya kini. Tertutup oleh perban dekilnya.

"Dia-dia.." Naruto terisak-isak. Mengguncang tubuh Zabuza seolah meminta Shinobi berperban itu merespon. "Dia menyukaimu-dattebayooo.."

Kakashi hanya memasang wajah datar meskipun sempat tersentak kaget. Kaget lantaran kenapa Haku yang bening itu suka sama Zabuza yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Cakepan dia kemana-mana. *maskermu gak kamu buka ya kita gak tau wajahmu*

Zabuza agak sedikit menegang mendengarnya. Tapi..

"Meskipun dia laki-laki.." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Dan Kakashi hampir muntah mendengarnya. 'Ku tarik pembatinnanku tadi' batinnya merutuki pemikirannya yang agak nista tadi.

"Tapi dia cantik-tebbayoo!" Air mata Naruto tergenang di seluruh wajahnya. "Kamu tau gak sakitnya saat orang yang kamu sukai tak menyukaimu."

Zabuza menggeleng pelan. Kakashi tegang lantaran sejak kapan murid idiotnya mulai sok puitis seperti ini.

Naruto menyedot ingusnya kembali. "SAKITNYA ITU DI SINI" Ia menunjuk pantatnya.

"em Nar! Sepertinya kau salah menunjuk deh." ujar Kakashi agak sweatdrop.

"oh yah, ralat. Sakitnya itu di sini maksudku."ralatnya sembari menunjuk dada.

Zabuza mulai sendu.

"itu sakit sekali dattebayooo.. Sakita beutttt~" ujarnya lagi dengan alaynya sembari mengguncang bahu Zabuza.

"Sudahlah Gaki." Zabuza menoleh menatap Naruto dengan mata agak berair. "aku juga seorang manusia dan punya hati." lanjutnya.

Naruto diam dengan mata serta bibir yang bergetar hebat.

"Dan apa kau tau gaki. Aku pun menyukainya."

Kakashi muntah. Naruto mulai mual.

"Menyingkirlah. Ini pertarunganku." setelah itu si iblis Zabuza mulai menerjang kerumunan bak antri sembako di hadapannya dengan brutal.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Bruk!

Zabuza merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Haku. Ia membelai pelan pipi putih yang sudah mendingin itu. Lantaran salju juga mulai berjatuhan dan mendukung kedinginan.

"Haku, aku ingin di kehidupan selanjutnya bersamamu." ujarnya lemah. "dan jika di kehidupan mendatang jadilah cewek tulen," setelah itu Zabuza modar.

Kakashi dan Naruto mulai pusing mendengar itu semua. Tapi Kakashi bangga pada Naruto yang bisa mengubah pandangan Zabuza.

**PEIN NAGATO**

Naruto bertatap mata dengan Nagato. Tampak jelas jika maniknya tampak sendu setelah mendengar cerita-Antara, Nagato, Konan, Dan, Yahiko. Sedang Nagato dan Konan hanya menatap datar Uzumaki pirang itu.

"Aku telah menceritakan kisahku! Sekarang berikan jawabanmu!" ujarnya tampak tenang.

Naruto diam dulu. Menghela nafas dan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam cawetnya. Mata Nagato sedikit melebar mendapati buku yang di pegang Naruto itu.

"Itu.." ucapnya pelan. Membuat Konan mengernyit bingung.

"Yah, ini buku mesum pertama karangan Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto menatap judul buku yang bertulis -Ninja Pemberani Pengintip Cewek Mandi- lalu Naruto membuka lembar terahir yang tampak foto Jiraiya sedang monyongin bibirnya.

"Di buku entah gak jelas asal usulnya ini tertulis jika salah satu muridnya memberikan ispirasi." Naruto menutup matanya sejenak. "Dan orang itu. Kau Nagato."

"Tidak mungkin." mulut Nagato agak sedikit terbuka. Dan dia mulai mengingata masa lalunya saat berbicara dengan Jiraiya.

_Seorang ABG 14 tahun berambut merah membuka pintu. Membuat seorang pria tua yang sedang nungging nista itu menghentikan aksi tak mutunya._

_"Sensei. Apa ini waktu yang tepat." ujar Nagato sembari duduk._

_"Ah, aku sedang mencari inspirasi akan novel pertamaku ini. Jadi, hahaha. Aku nungging." kemudian Jiraiya duduk. "Ada apa?"_

_"Tentang Ninja dan wanita" ujar Nagato datar. Meskipun ia agak malu akan mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya tentang wanita._

_Jiraiya mengangguk._

_"Kupikir Ninja tanpa seorang wanita akan terasa hambar. Seperti meminum air tanpa apapun." ujarnya. Kemudian Nagato berdiri. "Dan kebanyakan para Ninja seperti tak punya pemikiran tentang wanita. Mereka lebih cenderung ke pertarungan tanpa mau menghabiskan waktu barang sedikitpun demi wanita. Dan balas dendam serta pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan, sebenarnya tak berguna. Padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih asik dari itu semua. Yah, wanita."_

_"Jadi apa kau sudah tau apa yang akan kau perbuat."_

_"Penjernihan.." Nagato melirik kesamping. "Suatu saat aku akan menjernihakan semua ninja. Menjernihkan semua pemikiran mereka jika wanita lebih asik daripada pembunuhan dan pertumpahan darah. Serta wanita bisa membawa perdamaian dunia. Kesenangan, akan menghapus semua itu. Meskipun itu sulit tercapai tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah."_

_"Yah, kau benar.." Jiraiya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian dia nyengir. "haha. Trimakasih Nagato! Berkat kau aku menemukan sebuah Ide untuk novelku." Jiraiya bersidekap dada. "sekarang tinggal nama pemeran utamanya._

Nagato terdiam dengan pandangan meredup.

"Dan, nama Ninja di novel ini adalah." Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Sedang Nagato masih diam, Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Namanya adalah. NARUTO-TEBBAYOOOOO!" Dan sebuah kedipan mesum Naruto layangkan pada Konan. Membuat cewek berambut biru itu blushing sekilas.

"Aku akan menjadi hokage! Dan membuka mata Shinobi-Shinobi yang tak tau arti dari wanita. Serta akan ku kibarkan bendera bergambar Nenek Tsunade lagi nungging Hot di semua desa-desa kecil dan lima Negara." Nafas Naruto terengah. Ia menggepalkan tangannya. "DAN AKAN KUBUAT SEMUA KEBENCIAN ITU SIRNA OLEH WANITA." dan sebuah tinjuan udara serta cengiran mesum Naruto tunjukkan.

'pantasan auranya mesum sekali. Wong namanya saja dari tokoh utama novel gendeng itu' batin Nagato sweatdrop,

Konan speechless.

"Jadi kau meminta kami menunggu kau mendamaiakan dunia dengan poster sexy Tsunade nungging Hot." Nagato mendesah. "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU." sembur Nagato di sertai hujan lokalnya.

Naruto angkat bahu. "Aku tak main-main. Akan ku sebarkan semua foto Kunoichi Konoha dengan pose sexy keseluruh penjuru negara. Jika perlu aku akan menyuruh Mizukage ke Lima, Mei Terumi untuk membuat pose paling Hot demi menyadarkan pikiran-pikiran Shinobi yang gila akan perang. Percayalah padaku." Naruto ngomong serius banget sampai dia gak sadar jika Nagato mimisan mendengar nama Mei, Mizukage yang sering ia intip dulu bersama Yahiko swaktu masih ABG.

"Dan. Hay!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Konan dan di balas lambaian juga. "Nanti malam kencan yuk!"

"Jam berapa" sahut Konan.

"Jam 11 malam"

Nagato yang merasa di kacangin langsung menggebrak kursi reyotnya.

Naruto berdehem untuk mengurangi kelalaiananya yang nylempeng topik barusan.

"bisakah aku percaya padamu! Bisakah kau tak keluar jalur dari apa yang kau ucapkan barusan! Bisakah kau menjamin itu."

Naruto diam sejenak sembari memandangi kakinya. "Aku dulu memang penuh kebecian dan ingin membunuh semua yang membenciku." menghela nafas sejenak dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi aku sadar saat tanpa sengaja mengintip cewek mandi. Bahwa wanita jauh lebih mangasikkan dari pada pembunuhan dan perang." dan senyumannya mengembang.

Nagato diam. Mengorek masa-masa mesumnya bersama Yahiko. Tapi kawan sepermaianan mesumnya telah mati dan ia sangat marah. "kau membuat mengingat diriku yang dulu. Kau membuatku jadi aneh." ia menarik kedua tangannya sembari membentuk segel. "Aku percaya pada kemesumanmu yang tak akan luntur selamanya. Uzumaki Natuto!"

Slap!

Dua telapak tangannya menyatu. "Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu"

Konan seolah nyelempeng topik malah berdadah ria dengan Naruto. Naruto pun tak kalah nyelempeng malah mendekati Konan sembari sok tebar pesona.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Naruto sembari memegang-megang ujung rambut Konan.

"Dia sebentar lagi modar. Dan apa jadi kencannya?"

"tentu saja. Yok kita tiggal saja." Dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Nagato yang sweatdrop beserta pandangan lesunya.

"SETAN!"

**Owari**

**Hehehe. Sebenarnya mau tambahin satu lagi saat Obito dan Naruto. Tapi malas ah. Fufufu.**


End file.
